


Hi!

by orphan_account



Series: The adventures of parenthood [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In wich we hear almost all of Sherlocks nicknames. And witness his confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi!

"Father, Father, Father, Father.  
Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad.  
Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock."  
No response. Hamish frowned, better move on to the annoying ones.  
"Papa, Papa, Papa, Papa.  
Pops, Pops, Pops, Pops.  
Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom.  
Sherly, Sherl-"  
"YES, What is it Hamish?!"  
Snapped his exasperated father. 

"Hi!"  
And he ran off giggling. 

Sherlock just looked confused on the couch. "  
What was that about?"  
Asked John while handing him tea.  
"No idea."  
"Well there's something i don't hear every day."  
"Shut up." 

What they didn't notice was that Hamish high-fived Amelia on his way through the kitchen, both children still giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone got the reference...


End file.
